Carina Dwarf
Carina Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy UAC: CARINA DWARF Union Presence: yes Union Members present: Yes Traffic Connection: Gates The Carina Dwarf Spheroidal The Carina Dwarf Spheroidal is a dwarf galaxy in the Carina constellation. It was discovered in 1977 with the UK Schmidt Telescope by Cannon et al. The Carina Dwarf is receding from the Milky Way at 230 km/s and is a satellite galaxy to the Milky Way. The galaxy may also be referred to as ESO 206-G20 or PGC 19441. It appears to have formed several billion years after the formation of the other satellite galaxies of the Milky Way as its older stars are younger than 7 billion years. This makes it a relatively youthful galaxy when compared to the Milky Way, which is estimated to have formed 13.6 billion years ago, or nearly as old as the Universe itself. It probably has a complex star formation history, with three possible distinct bursts of star formation. It is also being tidally disrupted by the Milky Way galaxy. a dwarf galaxy in the Carina constellation The Carina Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy is a dwarf galaxy in the Carina constellation. It was discovered in 1977 with the UK Schmidt Telescope by Cannon et al. The Carina Dwarf Spheroidal galaxy is a satellite galaxy of the Milky Way and is receding from it at 230 km/s. The diameter of the galaxy is about 1600 light-years, which is 75 times smaller than the Milky Way. Most of the stars in the galaxy formed 7 billion years ago, although it also experienced bursts of star formation about 13 and 3 billion years ago. It is also being tidally disrupted by the Milky Way galaxy. Distance: 360,000 LY from Pluribus Local Group Survey Project As a member of the local group, the Carina Dwarf was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT . Due to its distance it would take a ship 18.4 years to reach it. It was decided the Carina Dwarf is of low priority mostly due to the distance and small size. While it was within reach of Union tech (modified ship) it was deemed a secondary survey target. Ancient Gate Network Period After the activation of the Ancient Gate Network in 5049 OTT and the Gate Network Mapping program, Carina was finally visited by a Gate Mapping expedition (Gate Survey Group 12 ) consisting of four HALD explorers and 4 modified Golden Spheres . Carina was accessed via a Gate connecting it to Leo T . There are two additional gates in Carina Dwarf. One connecting to Crater 2 and one connecting to Leo II. There is no Golden Bazaar . Only two civilizations were found so far. The very high evolved Sameeh and the similar high developed Karabar . Both civilizations have applied for membership in 5055 OTT . There are three known Trans Spatial Gates in the Carina Dwarf (5050 OTT ) 1 CARINA-LEOT ......| GT 3 | Gate name : CARLE1 ......|Gatehouse :CATHOUSE ........|SSS:Sameeh Care 2 CARINA-LEOII ......| GT 3 | Gate name : CARLE2 ......|Gatehouse :GH CARA 2 ........|SSS:Sameeh Care 3 CARINA-CRATER2 ....| GT 3 | Gate name : CARLE3 ......|Gatehouse :Karabar-Hub ......|SSS:Karabar Kontor Category:Galaxies